El Vertedero
by Twilli Prince
Summary: En este 'Vertedero' expresaré esas ideas locas que se vienen a mi cabeza y que se escriben por sí solas. En este caso, del universo de Los Juegos del Hambre.
— ¡Dame la puta mano, o te la cogeré yo mismo y te cortaré dedo por dedo! — grita al otro lado de la cortina nuestro secuestrador. Estamos encerrados en un cuarto sin ventanas, por lo tanto, su voz se proyecta por toda la habitación. Veo su cuchillo salir por el hueco por el que nos dan las órdenes y por el que pasan la comida.

Alegría se acaba de encoger en su sitio, un poco frustrada por lo que ha estado ocurriendo en los últimos días. No creo que vuelva a ser la misma después de salir de esto. Se ocupa de mantenernos positivos, de que siempre estemos optimistas y de buen humor. Claro, si logramos salir vivos de esto. Ella ha estado muy paranoica. Dice que extraña mucho a Molly, y si soy sincero, yo también la extraño mucho. Sin embargo, Tristeza se a hecho notar mucho últimamente. Está especialmente orgullosa de su trabajo. A cada rato recalca, que sin ella, el 'Coliseo' no se sostendría en pie. Ella se encarga del recogimiento y de dedicarnos tiempo, de pensar y meditar en los cambios para cerrar etapas. Miedo también ha estado frecuentando más de lo normal. Ahora mismo, nos plateamos qué hacer. Si seguir con nuestro mejor imitación de mudo de los años 60' o por el contrario, contar lo que tanto nos preguntan y el motivo por el cual estamos sentados en esta maldita silla oxidada. Finalmente, decidimos seguir mudos por sugerencia de Miedo.

Ahí es cuando el tipo al otro lado de la puerta explota. Jala de toda la cortina y la arranca de un solo tirón. Luego, podemos verlo. Es un hombre de piel negra. Es muy alto y está en muy buena forma. Viste camisa y pantalones negros, ceñidos al cuerpo. También usa gafas de sol. Nos recuerda mucho a un actor que solían pasar por los canales anglosajones. Se nos acerca, cuchillo en mano.

— Me dices dónde está el maldito libro — y ahora nos sujeta de por la camisa y nos acercamos aún mas—. O te despojaré de todas tus extremidades. — Esto último lo acompaña con una sonrisa. Luego, nos suelta y decide esperar por una respuesta.

Ahora sí que Miedo está temblando y soltando palabras malsonantes cada una más dispar que la otra. Luego de un inevitable desgaste de energía, se acomoda y empezamos discutir qué hacer con el sujeto. No es la primera vez que nos amenazan. Pero él, me da una mala espina que los otros incompetentes no demostraban. Recuerdo que una vez hicimos llorar a uno de la exasperación. Que triste debe ser la vida de quien contrata a esta gente.

Luego de haberlo meditado mucho, tomamos la decisión –aunque con una contrariada Alegría– de hablar después de tanto tiempo.

— N-No se... — nos cuesta un poco proferir las palabras—. No se sabe dónde está el libro.

Él solo se ríe como respuesta.

— ¿Qué no sabes dónde se encuentra el libro? Eso se arregla muy fácil. — Camina hacia un lado de la habitación y de este, sorprendentemente, se abre un gabinete. Dentro del mismo, hay una abrumadora cantidad de armas de armas colgando, una más destructiva que la otra. Se decide por un katana un tanto filosa. Luego, se acerca a donde estamos —. Ahora, — posa la punta de la katana en nuestro pecho —. ¿Me vas a decir dónde está el libro o voy a tener que jugar un rato contigo? — Y hunde un poco el arma en la carne. El dolor apenas tarda en aparecer. Y es contundente y poderoso.

Al principio ocultamos un poco la molestia, pero luego de que haga cortes en todas partes se hace inevitable gritar. Sí, gritamos. Y sacamos todo lo que tenemos por dentro. Gritamos por todo lo que nos ha ocurrido. Por todos los males que trajo ese maldito libro. Si no hubiésemos sido tan curiosos, estuviéramos ahora con nuestra amada.

—Nunca — y escupimos un poco de sangre —. ¡Nunca te diremos donde está el libro! ¡JAMÁS!

Él vacila un poco, pero parece más decidido que nunca.

— ¿Diremos? Veo que has perdido la cabeza. Normal, luego de estar cinco años aquí abajo. Pero, si así lo deseas, así lo tendrás.

Luego, empuña el arma y se dirige con todas las cargas hacia nosotros. Este es nuestro fin. Alegría, Tristeza y Miedo se abrazan y lloran. Como los Mosqueteros de Alexandre Dumas; somos unos para todos, y todos para uno. Clava su arma y se nos escapa solo la vida, más no nuestra alma.

* * *

 **Pues este es la primera de muchas ideas randoms que pasan por mi cabeza. Tenía un tiempo sin subir nada a FF. Espero subir con mas regularidad ahora :). Pues esta historia, está basada mientras volvía a ver Inside Out y leía una historia acerca de torturas de rebeldes después de los Días Oscuros. ¡Espero que les haya gustado! :D Siempre suyos, ~Twill**


End file.
